A Outra Face da Vida
by Hilda de Polaris Br
Summary: Sesshoumaru e Kagome analisam a situação dos homens e descrevem seus sentimentos sobre um mundo sem coração. OneShot


(Sesshoumaru e Kagome analisam a situação dos homens e descrevem seus sentimentos sobre um mundo sem coração.)

Classificação: Angústia / 17 anos

**A OUTRA FACE DA VIDA**

_Hoje..._

Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi. Eu era uma simples estudante do colegial até ir parar na época das guerras do Japão feudal.

Depois da derrota de Naraku, Inuyasha decidiu se tornar humano e veio morar comigo no mundo atual.

O ex-_hanyou_ mal se acostumara com a vida agitada da cidade grande quando tivemos uma grande surpresa: quinhentos anos depois da extinção dos youkais, ainda restava um. E ele vivia em minha época sem que eu soubesse: Sesshoumaru.

Com a frieza que sempre lhe foi característica, Sesshoumaru nos encontrou um dia perto da minha casa. No início achei que fora até lá apenas para zombar de seu meio-irmão agora completamente humano. Os dois discutiram, mas Inuyasha não mais poderia confrontá-lo de igual para igual.

Sesshoumaru, muito aborrecido, foi embora sem dizer mais nada.

Mas qual não foi minha surpresa quando reencontrei com ele quase uma semana depois, enquanto voltava das aulas?

Confesso que fiquei com medo dele. Aquele youkai era cruel e de poucas palavras. Sem saber o que fazer ou dizer, cometi uma grande loucura: convidei-o para ir lá em casa. Pode parecer estranho, mas eu sentia que ele queria me dizer alguma coisa importante, mesmo não fazendo idéia sobre o assunto.

Inuyasha fora passear com meu irmão, certamente em alguma _lan house_. Tão cedo ele não voltaria para casa, de modo que eu poderia conversar tranqüilamente com meu estranho visitante.

- Cheguei! - anunciei, abrindo a porta corrediça de entrada.

- Seja bem-vinda, querida. - minha mãe falou lá da cozinha - Chegou mais cedo hoje?

- Sim. Não quis sair com minhas amigas, mas trouxe um... - enquanto descalçava os sapatos, fiz uma pausa para pensar no que dizer - um amigo... - acrescentei, imaginando se seriam as últimas palavras da minha vida.

Minha mãe surgiu vinda da cozinha para dar as boas-vindas ao youkai. Percebi que ela ficou um tanto encabulada ao vê-lo e apressou-se a retirar o avental numa tentativa de parecer mais bonita.

- Quem é ele, Kagome? - vovô surgiu logo depois, curioso com o visitante.

- Ah, bem, ele é... - novamente fiquei pensando sobre o que dizer - Ele é o irmão do Inuyasha... Sesshoumaru... - decidi contar, rezando para que mamãe e vovô não se assustassem muito. Afinal, várias vezes eu tinha contado a eles sobre a crueldade do Senhor das Terras do Oeste na Era das Guerras...

- Seja bem-vindo. - minha mãe falou, para completa surpresa minha - Fique à vontade. O jantar não vai demorar. - Sesshoumaru era um youkai. Se vestia como um e agia como um. Mesmo assim mamãe sorria para ele, sem resquício algum de medo.

Aí começaram os acontecimentos surpreendentes! Sesshoumaru, que eu sabia desprezar humanos mais que tudo, inclinou a face numa ligeira afirmação. Não posso afirmar que aquilo que ele trazia nos lábios era um sorriso, mas... Arregalei os olhos, imaginando o que poderia ter-lhe acontecido em 500 anos.

- Ahn, mamãe... - falei - Eu vou... Eu vou para meu quarto...

- Está certo. Eu chamo quando o jantar estiver pronto ou quando Inuyasha chegar. - ela respondeu com outro sorriso.

- Por aqui, Sesshoumaru.. - chamei por ele, meio sem graça ainda. Ele nada respondeu. Sequer se moveu. Mas que mal educado! Será que não tinha me escutado ou agora decidira me ignorar! - Sesshoumaru, estou falando com você...! - sem querer deixei escapar, em seguida tendo grande vontade de me bater e tampar minha boca. Agora sim minha vida chegara ao fim.

- Esperarei lá fora. - ele disse calmamente.

- Ahn! - eu com medo de perder a vida e ele preocupado com a limpeza da casa! Depois dessa eu me mato.. Hm, pensando bem, acho que não farei isso, gosto muito da minha vida... De qualquer maneira, desde quando o youkai se preocupava com boas maneiras numa casa de humanos? Realmente alguma coisa muito estranha aconteceu com ele...

Murmurei um "volto já" e corri a meu quarto para trocar de roupas. Em seguida, recoloquei meus sapatos e fui para o jardim. Me sentei num banquinho perto da _Árvore_, admirando a luz do Sol que chegava até mim.

Sesshoumaru posicionou-se na frente da Árvore, observando o buraco que a flecha de Kikyou fizera em seu tronco.

Tudo era muito estranho para mim. Não resisti e perguntei:

- Sesshoumaru... O que aconteceu com você nesses anos todos após a derrota de Naraku?

Sesshoumaru permaneceu em silêncio por algum tempo. Achei que ele me ignorava, quando comentou, ainda sem me encarar:

- Quanto tempo se passou...?

- Acho que uns 500 anos... - respondi, incerta - Mas nem parece que é tudo isso... Você mesmo, continua igualzinho a antes...

- Sou o último... youkai?

- Depois que a _Jóia de Quatro Almas_ desapareceu, pensei que todos os youkais, inclusive você, Sesshoumaru, tinham morrido... Foi uma grande surpresa para mim...

Um pesado silêncio recaiu entre nós. Droga! Por que ele não falava de uma vez o que queria?

- Os humanos nunca mudam... - comentou enfim, desviando o olhar sereno para mim - Amam o ódio e a dor.

- O que? - sim, eu não entendi nada do que ele quis dizer...

- Minha busca tem sido infrutífera ao longo dos anos. - prosseguiu ele, sem se mover - Os humanos se odeiam e relutam a admitir.

- Ah, quer dizer que está procurando uma pessoa como Rin, não é? - finalmente captei a mensagem dele. Acrescentei, com um sorriso forçado - Você não vai encontrar facilmente...

Sesshoumaru ergueu a sobrancelha. E sentou-se ao meu lado no banco! (O.O')

- Como poderei encontrá-la? - perguntou. Fiquei mais aliviada. Ele ainda é o Sesshoumaru que eu conheci. Só ele para conseguir me enervar assim! Que arrogante! Sempre com seu olhar superior, sequer me encarando...!

- Procurando, oras. - tentei me controlar, sem muito efeito. Suspirei, buscando me acalmar - Com o passar dos dias, os humanos têm esquecido que possuem coração. Raramente se importam com algo além de si mesmos.

- Estão se tornando youkais.

- De certa forma. - não era uma pergunta, mas mesmo assim respondi. Baixei o olhar. Aquele assunto sempre me entristecia. - Vemos cada coisa... - comentei baixinho, pensando que ele não me escutaria. Sempre me esqueço que ele é um youkai.

- Eu também. - e ele deixou escapar o que o preocupava - Os humanos sempre temeram os youkais e eram obrigados a manter a ordem entre si para conseguirem sobreviver. Depois que os youkais desapareceram, os humanos perderam aquilo contra o que lutar. Agora lutam entre si.

- É verdade. - respondi, tirando proveito de toda a minha cultura - Esqueceram dos sentimentos mais nobres no mundo. Amor,... Amizade...

Outro silêncio prolongado.

- Pode-se mudar este quadro..? - perguntou.

- Não sei como...

Estes silêncios já estão me irritando...

No entanto, o que Sesshoumaru disse é verdade. Não sei como um youkai pensa, o que ele acha sobre tudo isso. Mas os humanos estão se destruindo. E o pior: eles gostam e querem isso!

Sempre procuramos algo ou alguém a que culpar por nossos erros. Esses mártires pagam por tudo com suas vidas. Naquele momento são lembrados como santos. Mas logo depois são esquecidos... É um fato tão cruel!

- Presenciei as últimas guerras humanas... - Sesshoumaru comentou, tirando-me dos meus devaneios.

- Deve ter sido muito difícil...

- Renderam-me bons ensinamentos.

- Viu humanos matarem outros sem razão aparente.

- Sou um youkai. Fazia o mesmo...

- Se possui coração, deve ter sofrido. Nenhum humano resistiria a essas cenas...

- Não sou humano.

- Mas possui coração...?

- Ainda não o encontrei. - respondeu, sucinto.

Desisto. Não dá para confrontá-lo com palavras.

Suspirei. Era por isso que ele veio até aqui? Para falar comigo sobre as atitudes cruéis dos humanos? Para mostrar que ainda é superior?...

- Uma insaciável sede de poder alimentava minha alma e fazia-me seguir em frente. - prosseguiu ele - Não há ser mais poderoso que Sesshoumaru. De que isto me serve, no entanto?

- Os humanos o temem, não é? Você vive sozinho...

- Humanos são seres inferiores. Não preciso da companhia deles.

- Mas não quer viver sozinho. - respondi, imaginando se ele iria me fatiar lentamente, ou simplesmente me derreter em ácido.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se sem pressa. É agora, meu Deus, que eu viro presunto. Rezei mentalmente, esperando não virar defunto.

- Há alguém que não tenha medo de mim...? - o youkai se perguntou, abatido.

- Apenas alguém que possua tanto poder quanto o seu.

- Onde poderei encontrar esta pessoa?

- Infelizmente eu não sei.

- Resta-me prosseguir com minha busca.

Meu queixo quase caiu. Na minha frente, um dos youkais mais poderosos que eu conheci desaparecia como cinzas de luz. Não, não precisam dizer nada. Eu não estou louca. Mas eu estava conversando com um fantasma!

- Minha busca... - repetiu ele. Um tênue sorriso iluminou seu semblante habitualmente sério antes de desaparecer completamente sob a fraca luz do Sol poente.

Alguns minutos se passaram, nos quais eu observava abobada o local onde Sesshoumaru estivera, quando a voz de minha mãe me trouxe de volta à realidade:

- Kagome, querida, o jantar está pronto! Chame seu amigo.

- Chamar quem? - me arrepiei ao escutar a voz de Inuyasha atrás de mim - Hm,... quem é seu novo amigo, Kagome? Me apresente a ele...

- In-nuyasha... - gaguejei, tentando arranjar alguma desculpa sobre aquilo - E-Eu... Não... Eu...

- Ora, sua bobinha... Fale direito... - ele olhou ao redor, curioso - Onde está seu amigo?

- E-Ele... Bem ele...

- Kagome! - mamãe tornou a me chamar.

- Já estou indo! - respondi, correndo para dentro de casa. Melhor escapar das perguntas de Inuyasha por enquanto. O delicioso cheiro do jantar tiraria a atenção dele sobre mim por algum tempo.

Enquanto corria, um sorriso surgiu em meus lábios.

Sesshoumaru, boa sorte em sua busca... Espero que encontre sua resposta.

------- -------


End file.
